Hot Summers, Cool friends!
by Lady Gwaine
Summary: The gang are coming back to Duel Academy after the summer holidays! What drama will follow in the months the gang have been away from each other? What will Atticus say to Mindy and who's this mysterious guy that Alexis met in France? R and R! Chap. 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! This is my first fanfic! I'm not going to ask you to be kind with your reviews I just want you to be honest! Any mistakes you wanna let me know of I thank you for!**

**Anyway this chapter dosn't like Alexis so Alexis fans might not wanna read! Also gottalovetwilight has left some annoying little comments here and there so you can read or you can skip them its up to you!**

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of it's characters!_**

**_On with the story!!_**

"Hot summers, hot boys, why must they give us that little bit of heaven and then take it away from us?" It was the Saturday before the new school year started and Mindy and Jasmine were back at Duel Academy. Mindy was currently moaning.

"Wait, hot boys? I thought you spent your summer at home?" Jasmine enquired. "Oh, I did," Mindy informed her friend "and yeah, why shouldn't there be hot boys at home." Jasmine lifted her head up. She had decided to ignore her homework and focus her attention on her black haired friend. "No reason. It's just that you haven't mentioned any before." Jasmine told her. She also made a mental note to spend a lot of the holidays at Mindy's from now on.

"That's because he only started staying this year," Mindy said, a smile creeping across her pretty face. "Who?" Jasmine was really interested now. "Well, you know the way I live near the Truesdale's," Mindy still had that smile on her face. "Yeah…" Jasmine said, trying to figure out what difference that made, _I mean, she's always lived near them, _she thought. "Well," Mindy began, "Atticus came to stay with Zane for the summer." She was positively beaming. Jasmine sighed and went back to her homework.

"I thought the Rhode's were going to France this summer," the ginger haired girl asked although she wasn't really paying attention anymore. She knew that when it came to the eldest Rhodes sibling, it was better to just sit back and let her friend rant. "Alexis and their parents still went. I think Atty just choose not to go." Jasmine didn't blame Atticus for wanting to stay behind. She thought of her friend with her brown eyes and blonde hair. She knew it, and apparently so did Atticus, that Alexis was only bearable in small doses. She felt sorry for Atticus. He had to live with her. Don't be misled, Jasmine loved her friend to bits but she constantly got on her nerves. Not that she'd ever tell Alexis that. She was the queen of Obelisk Blue, she was a great duelist, she got good grades, she was very pretty, she had every boy in the school after her but she had the personality of a spoon. Not even a very shiny spoon (gottalovetwilight comments: The type that catches your attention every time it glimmers). More like one of those spoons that you're had forever but you can never remember where you got them or how long you've had them in the cutlery drawer. Anyway back to the point, Alexis had her moments but the rest of the time, she was just a popular, pretty spoon. Jasmine never told Mindy what she thought of Alexis because to the best of her knowledge, Mindy worshipped the ground that was blessed enough to have the Alexis Rhode walk on it.

Mindy had, it seemed, finally run out of things to say about Atticus. So instead, she turned to Jasmine. "So, Jas. Tell me about your summer. Didn't you go to Rome?" Mindy asked. "Ya! Mom and Dad liked the historical element so much that apparently, next year, it's Egypt. Oh the joy!" Jasmine exclaimed sarcastically. She knew the next question her best friend was going to ask even before she had answered the first one and it wasn't one she looking forward to. "So," Mindy asked. "Were there any hot guys?"_ Bless her, _Jasmine thought. _She's just so predictable. _Jasmine sighed. "No, Mindy. I don't know where all the hot Italian guys went for the summer but they definitely weren't in Rome," Jasmine said bitterly.

She had really been looking forward to going to Rome and seeing all the hot guys but then when she turns up, she finds out that they've all gone and migrated for the summer. (gottalovetwilight comments: Why would you migrate for the summer? You migrate for the winter! Duh!)(Cli: SHUT UP! Your ruining my story!) "Anyway, I spent most of my time there in museums." She told Mindy. "Eww. Why?" Mindy asked, repulsed at the idea of learning anything over the summer. "Because Mom's a hippy and Dad's a pushover." Jasmine explained matter-of-factly. Mindy looked confused so Jasmine decided to change the subject.

"Don't you have any homework left to do?" she enquired. "What? Oh yeah. Sure sure! Hey, Atti…I mean Alexis is arriving in the morning," Mindy informed her friend enthusiastically. "Oh my god," she shrieked. "I have to go pick out an outfit for tomorrow." "See ya later!" she said, although she was half way up the stairs before she'd even finished.

_Oh great!_ Jasmine thought, while gathering up her stuff. _Sound the trumpets! Her majesty and his royal hotness are approaching. _She reached the stairs and started to make her way up it, carrying all her stuff. Then it happened to her, as it has happened to everyone I know at one time or another, she fell up the stairs. Everything flew out of her hands and tumbled down the steps. "Typical," she muttered, while pulling herself up. She turned around and started to pick up her things. _Well, we'll all be reunited tomorrow, _she thought. _The obsessed, the klutz, and the spoon. _

_**Cli: Ok so I know it's crappy but if you guys have any tips as to how I can improve it, I would be very greatful! Thank yhoo, that is all! PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please!**_


	2. Sign Up Day

Sunday morning, Jasmine woke up to find Mindy already awake, which was strange considering Mindy was not one to wake up early

**Hello again!  
The first thing that I have too say is thank yhoo to syrusfanatic12 for reviewing!  
Nothing much else to say really except that I love reviews!  
Please review! Even if you don't like it review and tell me why!  
Anyway onwards…….**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of it's characters especially not Alexis!**

**Chapter Two**

Sunday morning, Jasmine woke up to find Mindy already awake, which was strange considering Mindy was not one to wake up early.(gottalovetwilight: Like me) She didn't actually see Mindy but her bed was empty and she could hear the shower running in the en-suite.

She looked around the room. It looked exactly the same as it did when she had entered it the previous night, wardrobe doors wide open, suitcases left open on the floor and clothes thrown everywhere. (gottalovetwilight: Again, like me lol) Mindy was still looking for the perfect outfit by the time Jasmine fell asleep.

She had offered Mindy some of her clothes but she didn't think it was necessary considering that Mindy had four times the amount of clothes that Jasmine had and anyway, they had different styles. Mindy had to look her very best every minute of every day where as Jasmine did like to look good, but comfort was also important to her.

"Hey Mindy?" she called. "Yeah, Jas?" she shouted back, so that she could be heard above the sound of the water. "How did you get on with your outfit hunt after I fell asleep?" she asked while getting out of bed.

"What? Oh yeah, the outfit. I found a super-cute one. (gottalovetwilight: Total American lol)" She informed her friend. "It's in here though, so you can't see it at the moment but I do want to get your opinion. I don't want it to seem like I was trying too hard. It's new too. I got it when I went shopping with my sister last week. I haven't even worn it yet."

"That's great, Mindy. I'm sure Atticus will love it." Jasmine reassured her friend while getting dressed.

"Hey! Did you read the letter yet?" Mindy asked. "What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked the other girl while brushing her hair.

"There's a letter on your bedside table," she said. "I got one too but I haven't read it yet. Can you read it aloud to me?" "Sure," Jasmine said while opening the letter.

_Dear students,_

_First, I would like to welcome you all back to Duel Academy and I hope you all enjoyed the holidays._ (_gottalovetwilight comments: Who has good holidays when you have to go back to school) Secondly, it is my duty to inform you that this year there shall be several changes in our curriculum._

_The first change, due to unforeseeable reasons, classes will begin twenty minutes earlier. Classes will end at the usual time._

_The second change is that there will be one hour a week set aside for peer counselling. This program, for those of you who don't know, is designed to help those who are struggling with academic or social matters by discussing it with their peers. Volunteers are needed, so if you would like to volunteer, please see Miss. Fontaine. Also this is an anonymous service, which means, you won't be able to see your peer counsellors and they won't be able to see you._

_The third change is that this year, every student, __must__ take a European language class. Please note that British is __not__ a language. The choices are:_

French

Spanish

German

Italian

Irish

_After choosing your preferred language, please see Miss. Dorothy who will sign you down for your chosen language class and assign you your textbooks._

_On a final note, it has come to my attention that although this school is situated on an island, there are many of you who cannot swim. As a solution to this problem, the school faculty have decided that until everyone can swim, one Physical Education class a week will be devoted to swimming lessons._

_If you have any questions about these changes, please see your dormitory advisor._

_All my best._

_Chancellor Shepard._

When Jasmine finished reading the letter, she heard a crash from the bathroom. "Mindy are you o…?" "TWENTY MINUTES!" Mindy screamed. "I have to get up twenty minutes earlier every morning. That is so unfair. (gottalovetwilight: I agree!)"

"Yeah, I know," Jasmine said. "But what do you think about the language class?" "I don't know. It could be fun. I think I'm gonna take Italian. What about you Jas?"

"I don't really know. I was thinking maybe French. Anyway, I was gonna go see Dorothy now. Want me to wait for you?" she asked. "No, no." she said. "I'll be another while here." "Okay, see ya later." "Bye!"

Jasmine opened the door and went out into the corridor, with the letter still clutched in her right hand. She made her way towards the shops where Dorothy worked.

She was just exiting the girls' dormitory when she ran into Miss. Fontaine. "Oh hello, Jasmine. How was your summer?" Miss. Fontaine asked cheerily. (gottalovetwilight: she's always cheery!) She was obviously in a good mood after the holidays. "Hey, Miss. Fontaine. Yeah, it was good. I went to Rome"

Then it hit her. She didn't know why but she had to do this one thing. "Ammm…Miss. Fontaine? I was wondering if I could… maybe…y'no…volunteer for the peer counselling thingy." The words just tumbled out of her mouth.

Miss. Fontaine looked taken aback to begin with but after a few seconds, she looked pleased. "Oh of course, Jasmine. That would be great. Will Mindy and Alexis be volunteering too?" "No, I don't think so. Miss. Fontaine is there any way that you could maybe not let them know that I'm not doing this." She wasn't sure why but she just didn't want them to know. "Oh of course I won't tell them if you don't want me to. I had better get going now but the volunteers are having a little training session Friday night at eight. I'll see you there. Bye Jasmine." "Bye, Miss Fontaine and thank you."

Jasmine reached the main building and went inside where she found Alexis, Atticus, Syrus and, for some reason, Zane.

"Hi guys." Jasmine said with a confused look on her face. All four teenagers turned around to see who was standing in the doorway. "Oh hey Jas." Alexis said. Jasmine just stood there, eyebrows raised, looking at Zane.

"Look," Zane said in an exasperated voice. "I'm back for no apparent reason, just because the authoress says so."

"Well, actually Zane," Syrus began. "The real story is that, after you went all evil, you lost a lot of your duelling skill and now, you have to come back and repeat your final year.""Yeah, okay, shut up, Syrus." Zane said, through gritted teeth. **(Cli: ****Thank you Syrus, have a cookie.)**

"So you're back for the year then," Jasmine asked, still confused. (**Zane looks at Cli hopefully. Cli nods. Zane looks pissed.)**"Yeah, I guess I am." Zane said the anger and annoyance evident in his voice.**(****Cli puts arm around Zane's shoulder. Don't worry; I have big things planned for you. BIG THINGS. Cli disappears.)**

"Man, I hate her." Zane exclaimed. Just then, it started to rain. "No fair. It doesn't rain indoors." Zane yelled. Syrus coughed loudly. "The authoress can do whatever the authoress wants to do." **(Cli:****Well done, my minion. Have another cookie.)** "Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Zane yelled. "Who do you love?" Syrus asked, in a sing song voice. "Cli," Zane said reluctantly, "we love Cli," just a bolt of lightning passed scarily close to his left ear. **(Cli: ****I love you guys too, Zane.)** Then the rain immediately stopped. "Can we get back to the actual story now?" Zane asked. **(Cli: ****Sure!)**

So anyway, back to the actual story**. **"Hey! I was just going to see Dorothy about the language class." Jasmine said. "Oh yeah, I heard about that. I wanna take Spanish," said Atticus in his usual chirpy voice. "My pen pal's German so I'm going to take that," Syrus chipped in. "Well, I'm sooo taking French," Alexis exclaimed. "It'll come in handy for when I go back to France next summer." "We can all go see Dorothy together so," Jasmine offered.

She could see that Alexis was bursting to boast about her amazing trip abroad and wanted to delay the torture of having to listen to her. She was also pretty pissed because now she couldn't take French. The idea of Alexis bragging about how she's already been to France every time the teacher tried to tell them something about French culture was not appealing to Jasmine.

They walked on, Atticus and Syrus arguing over who had won some duel they had over the summer, until they reached Dorothy's shop.

When they walked in, they saw that five stalls had been set up in the room and one of Dorothy's helpers was stationed at each stall. Each stall was decorated with a different flag and each of Dorothy's helper had booklets.

Immediately, the small group scattered to sign up for their preferred language, everyone except Jasmine and Zane that is. Jasmine didn't know which one to choose and Zane's eyes kept shifting from stall to stall as if he wasn't too sure either.

After about a minute of awkward silence, Jasmine decided to check out the stalls. She had to get a move on and choose a language, after all. That and the fact that her and Zane were blocking the doorway.

After another few minutes of reading through booklets and looking at pictures of sites and landmarks, Jasmine decided to take Irish. Again, like earlier with Miss. Fontaine, she didn't know why but it did look interesting and her grandfather on her dad's side was Irish. She had always suspected that, that was where she had inherited her hair colour from. **(Cli: ****But that my friends, is a silly Irish stereotype and for the most part is not true with a few exceptions of course.)**

"Jas? Hey Jas!" came a voice form behind her. She turned around to see who it was although, she already recognized the voice.

Mindy had indeed found a very cute outfit. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, a black skirt, some black pumps with pink bows on them and a pink hairband. (gottalovetwilight: The authoress is not used to having to describe clothes. **Cli: yes that is true! Please don't hate me!)** She was also wearing pink lipgloss and dark eyeshadow.

"Hey Mindy! You look great!" Jasmine complimented her best friend. "Thanks! I was worried that the skirt was too short." She said, looking self consciously down at her skirt.

At that moment Jaden, Chazz, Bastion and Hassleberry entered the room. Syrus ran straight up to them.

"Do you think it's too short?" Mindy asked. "I don't but let's get a guys perspective."

She turned to face the boys who had just entered. "HEY JADEN!" she yelled across the room. "Do you think that Mindy's skirt is too short?"

Jaden grinned and turned to Hassleberry. "Am, I don't know. Hey Sarge, do you think Mindy's skirt is too short?" he asked. Chazz, Bastion and Syrus erupted with laughter while Hassleberry turned bright red. He said nothing.

"Maybe if you do a little twirl for him, Mindy?" Jaden shouted to her. She did as she was asked.

"So soldier! What's the verdict?" Bastion asked through his laughter. "Well, I," Hassleberry stammered. "I don't think there's anything wrong with your skirt. I…I think you look very pretty," he said. Then he grabbed Jaden by the collar and dragged him away. Bastion, Chazz and Syrus followed still howling with laughter.

Mindy turned to jasmine with a bewildered look on his face. "What were they all laughing at?" Mindy asked, completely serious. All Jasmine could do was stare at her friend before she burst out in her very own fit of laughter.

**Sorry that was a really long chapter! (by my standards anyway)  
It was probably very drawn out and boring!  
Review anyway though!  
Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	3. Zane on the beach!

Hey guys and welcome back

**Hey guys and welcome back! Sorry it took so long to update, I had writers block! Anyway here's the new chapter! It might not be that great but it'll have to do, I'm not quite over my writers block yet! I also want to thank Syrusfanatic12 and mewkazurinu2004 for reviewing my last chapter, you guys rock! Oh and by the way I recommend that you check out gottalovetwilight's fanfic, Twilight comes to uel academy! That is all! Onwards….**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Chapter 3**

Mindy had left to show Alexis, and Atticus, her outfit so Jasmine decided to go for a walk. She would collect her books later.

As she walked she studied her new timetable that she had been given. Most of her classes were based on duelling, the history of Duel Monsters, Duelling Theory, and the like, but then were the normal classes too, like Maths, English, gym and the new language class. The spaces for the language class had been left blank so that they could write in which ever one they had chosen. Those spaces were on Tuesdays and Thursday, double classes both days. They also had one English class and one Maths class every day with gym on Wednesdays and Fridays.

While she had been reading through the timetable, her feet had carried her towards the beach. Because she hadn't been looking where she was going, she suddenly walked into someone who was staring at the sea, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh I'm really sorry," Jasmine said, while getting up.

Then she brushed the san off her clothes and turned around to see who she's knocked over. The boy just nodded up at her and continued staring at the ocean wordlessly, without making any attempt at getting up. She looked at him for a moment. There was something in his eyes that made it impossible for her to just walk away so instead she sat down next to him in the sand.

"You okay, Zane," she asked, worriedly.

"Yes," he answered without turning his head.

"You sure? Because you don't seem like your normal self. Well like you don't have to tell me what's wrong but if you don't, then who's going to listen to you? Oh I got it! The peer counselling! That would help, wouldn't it? It's starting soon. I think you should go there." Jasmine said in one breath.

_Wow, this girl can speak fast! _Zane thought. _But it's really none of her business. _"Look Jasmine, I'm fine. Now go find Alexis or Mindy or another one of your little friends because I really don't feel like talking to you right now, if you don't mind." Zane replied, returning his gaze to the gentle waves.

"Am…okay… sure…whatever," Jasmine said, while pushing herself up with her hands. "See ya, Zane."

As she left, she saw him pull an envelope out of his pocket and then he slowly unfolded the letter that was inside.

Jasmine continued walking aimlessly, with no particular destination in mind, until a loud beep emitted from her pocket. She reached into it and pulled out her PDA. There was one new message on it from Alexis. It read:

"Hey Jaz! Where r u? Well, when ur ready wit whateva ur doin, cum up 2 my room & I'll tell u & Mindy all bout France! Luv, Lexi! PS Mindy brought up ur textbooks!"

_Well, Alexis didn't bring my textbooks up anyway. Heaven forbid that she'd ever have to carry something. Bet she even got Chazz to carry up her books for her. _Jasmine thought. She hadn't really been paying attention to where she was going, so now she had to look up to see where she was. (gottalovetwilight: That last line was showing your poetic soul!! Terry (Our English teacher!! ) would be very proud!!) Not too far away, she could see, some yellow buildings with red tin roofs. She was near the Slifer Dorms. It was a long walk back to the Obelisk Girl Dorms and she decided to take it at her ease. While she walked, she thought about her friendship with Alexis. Sometimes Jasmine thought that Alexis only hung around with her so as to show the school the contrast between them. On one hand there's The Alexis Rhodes, perfect in every way and on the other hand, there's just plain old Jasmine. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that wasn't really a friendship at all. She wondered why she even stayed friends with Alexis. She could come up with three reasons for that.

Number one: Alexis did have her good points as a friend although she rarely choose to expose that side of her personality.

Number Two: Because Mindy liked her. She knew it was dumb but if Mindy. Jasmine's best friend, wanted to hang out with Alexis, then Jasmine would do the same.

AND Number Three:

Selfishness!

Even though spending all her time with Alexis was usually unbearable, it did have its advantages. For example: Jasmine and Mindy were situated fairly high on the popularity scale. People liked and admired them although not half as much as Alexis. Jasmine was sure that if they stopped being friends with her then their popularity stature would immediately drop way down. It had taken less time then she had estimated to reach the dorm and in no time at all, she found herself ascending the stair to Alexis' room.

She folded her timetable and went to put it in her pocket but instead she found another piece of paper already in there. It was the letter from the Chancellor. As she examined the letter, she got a feeling that she'd seen it somewhere else since she left her room that morning. It wasn't that big of a deal really. Everyone had gotten them but somehow, this particular time seemed important. She thought about it for a while, trying to remember but then decided to forget about the letter at least for the time being.

By then she had reached Alexis' room. She faced the door and knocked three times on it. Alexis was the one to answer it.

"Hey Jazzy!" Alexis greeted her while pulling Jasmine into a hug.

_Oh God! She wants something. _Jasmine thought.

"Hey Alexis! Is there anything up?" Jasmine inquired suspiciously.

"Oh, of course not, Jazzy. I'm just so happy to see you after the summer!" Alexis said, shutting the door after Jasmine had gone in.

"Alexis, you do realise you saw me this morning, don't you?" Jasmine stated, as if talking to a three year old.

"Well of course I do, silly! I just didn't get to hug you then." Alexis giggled.

_Wow the authoress made her really out of character._

"Are you high?" Jasmine asked, while sitting down on the bed.

"No." Alexis replied, simply.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked, unconvinced.

"Yes, I'm sure that I'm not high!" Alexis answered.

"Fine then. Oh hi Mindy," Jasmine said, spotting Mindy for the first time since she entered the room. She was out on the balcony.

"Hiya!" Mindy replied, without turning around. Jasmine left her spot on the bed and made her way out to where Mindy was standing, facing away from her while Alexis started to unpack.

Dun Dun Dun!! **END CHAPTER**

**Nah, only messing…not dramatic enough…**

….her bags.

**END CHAPTER!!**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!**

**Nah only messing again.**

"Mindy, I'll probably regret asking this but why do you have binoculars?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"Dammit, why won't he stay still!!" Mindy complained, completely ignoring Jasmine's question.

Jasmine directed her gaze in the direction that Mindy's binoculars were pointing. There was a group of boys, all in a circle, on the beach. It looked like some sort of duel was about to begin. Jaden against Jesse Anderson, by the looks of it. That however wasn't what Mindy was looking at. Her binoculars were focused on …guess? ... yes, that's right…Atticus who was being chased around the circle of boys by Chazz Princeton. Jasmine had no particular interest in the affairs of Atticus Rhodes so instead she took in the rest of the scene. Axel Brody and Adrian Gecko were standing together, waiting for the duel to begin. Hassleberry, Syrus and Jim Cook were sitting together in the sand, deep in conversation. Jim seemed to be listening to Hassleberry telling a story which must have been very funny, as Syrus was roaring with laughter and it seemed that Zane had moved from his spot down the beach and was now chatting to Bastion and Aster.

"Mindy, are you stalking my brother?" Alexis shouted to her from her room.

"Not stalking…admiring from afar," Mindy corrected, still not taking her gaze from the Rhodes boy.

"Well, don't! It's creeping me out." Alexis said, while striding over and snatching the binoculars away from Mindy.

"Ah come on Alexis. I wouldn't be creeped out of you liked my brother," Mindy protested, while trying to get back the binoculars.

"I would! He's only seven!" Jasmine declared.

"That's not the point!" Mindy argued.

"Look, I'm not giving you back the binoculars so just go sit on the bed. You too, Jaz!" Alexis ordered. Jasmine went and sat on the bed and Mindy grudgingly followed.

"I have so much to tell you guys." Alexis announced


End file.
